Rose's Reason To Run
by lollyluvsya
Summary: Rose has been running for 500 Years..she was just about to give up but then 18 years ago, she fell pregnant with a boy, Jason and then 2 years later a girl, Melody. Watch as the story unfolds with the trouble of Elijah and Klaus. Story is better than sum
1. Locked Away

**Hey guys, so I was watching Vampire Diaries, and Rose has turned out to be my new favourite character! Lol I still love Damon... anyway; I was watching the episode where Elijah comes to see Elena. Well I was thinking rose seems to be a very motherly, character despite the fact she threatened Elena in that episode. So this story is basically a twist of what happened from when Elijah comes to see Elena up until when she is living with the Salvatore brothers except (here's the twist) she has a teenage son, Jason and daughter, Melody that she had with Trevor but Trevor doesn't know that they are his and the teenagers think that their dad left them when they were younger. So Rose needs to protect the children from the dangers in the supernatural world and make sure they are kept away from 'The Originals'. Except they make it very difficult for Rose to do this. This story is all in Melody**

**Locked Away**

"Well this is no fun!" Jason complained.

"Will you be quiet? Mum said we had to be quiet and stay in this room otherwise we are grounded for the rest of our teenage lives and I have a party in a few days and I won't miss it for the world!" I whispered to my annoying brother.

So the reason we are locked in a boring, room with nothing in it is because mum said it was safe. She has a visitor coming to look at the floor boards or something. That was her cover up but the look in her eye when she said 'if you leave this room ill feed you to sharks' was pretty terrifying. Jason sat playing with a piece of chalk drawing on a random piece of wood that stuck out from the wall.

You see the reason our home for the moment is such a mess is because we move around a lot, mum says it's for our own good. So basically my brother and I have friends everywhere cause we go to school in a certain place no longer than a few months then off we go again.

My mum wants the best for us but we move around so much we don't have time to figure out the real point.

"I'm getting out of here," Jason stood up sighing walking towards the deadly locked door, "I feel like I'm in prison!"

"Good thing you're getting used to it, I still bet you're going to end up there one day" I teased smiling feeling him pinch me, "ouch! Look I really think we should listen to mum this time, she looked really serious before!"

"Yeah she did, and I'm serious now, Cya!" Jason

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm. "Look, if you go out there you're going to be murdered by mum and Trevor. Then I'm not going to have anyone to drive me to the mall! Now stay!" I yelled getting frustrated wanting to just get out and away from him.

I looked out the window and saw a man at the front door; he wore black and had brown hair.

"Hey, Jase check this out" I said waving Jason to the window. Jason came and looked out and smiles. "Freak" Jason muttered. All off a sudden the man dressed in black looked up to the window as if he had heard Jason and we ducked muttering swear words.

"Now that was weird," Jason looking back out the window, "He's gone... maybe that's the air con guy. But where's his van or even car... he can't of walked here?"

I nodded a little freaked out. "But mum said it was a floor board people... There would be more than one! And how come he was dressed in black, it's like boiling hot outside!" I said quietly.

"Like I said, Freak!" Jason looking at the spot where the strange man dressed in black was standing a few minutes ago.

We went back to sitting in silence for a while until we heard a loud shriek. "What was that?" I gasped.

We then heard our Mum yelling at someone and then a man's voice that we had never heard telling her to remain silent; we also heard another unfamiliar voice that sounded like a woman. I looked at Jason frightened that something might be wrong with our mother.

"We need to go see what's happening!" I said not able to take the stress anymore, "What if she's in trouble?"

Jason just shushed me and we listened carefully when we heard strange noises like bangs and crashes and the man asking who was there and mum replying with, I don't know.

We heard a man's voice taunting saying 'up here', 'down here' followed by strange noises.

"Excuse me, to whom it may concern, your making a big mistake if you think you can beat me, You cant... you hear that, I repeat, you cannot beat me... I want the girl on the count of three or heads will roll, do we understand each other?" a man said.

"I'll come with you," we heard a woman say, "Just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out..."

We heard him mutter something and yell in pain and growl.

Jason and i sat frozen with fear and then we heard gun shots.

"What the fu..."Jason softly.

After a while it all stoped and a whooshing sound then we saw our mother at the door telling us to get up and come quickly. "Mum what's happening, what was all the noise!" I said scared from the distressing sounds that had been heard throughout our home. "Nothing now please, quickly!" our mother instructed handing us our unpacked suitcases.

We did as we were told; we followed her quickly and quietly to the garage and got into the car driving off looking back at the house seeing two men and a woman exiting our home via the window. The woman with long brown hair wearing pink with jeans but blood stains everywhere and the men both dressed in black and may I say they looked rather hot!

"We need to leave town!" mum explained.

"Again!"Jason whined annoyed.

"Enough Jason" mum instructed.

I looked back at our home tearing up wondering where we were heading to next... I knew I wouldn't miss it but those noises will haunt me.

**Thanks guys, hope you all love it! **

**Xoxo Lollyluvsya 3 **

**Please review, wanna know if it's good to see if i should keep going. It was fun writing **


	2. The Cottage

**The Cottage.**

I woke up to Jason shaking me softly, its night and we have stopped driving and are parked out front off a small cottage type house thing that hardly looked homey.

"A hotel would of been better mum" I said sighing getting out grabbing my small pink handbag that I take everywhere that contains my phone, iPod, photos, and my favourite celebrities poster... Taylor Lautner, he goes with me everywhere! "This will do," she replied smiling helping me to the house hugging me to her side as we walked," go claim the best room!"

"I don't think that exists in this fort!" Jason said looking at it with a look that he only gave when a hot girl turn him down, I always warn him that he isn't at that standard yet for a pretty girlfriend, he doesn't believe me and learns the hard way.

"Will you both quit complaining and get inside!" mum said getting annoyed with our bickering.

I got inside first and looked round the room seeing a tiny TV, lounge and a fireplace. I put my bag on the yucky lounge and went through a hallway followed by Jason to see a small kitchen and dining set in the corner. Jason opened the small fridge, "Where's the food?"Jason said looking shocked at the empty fridge. "You just ate!" I said looking shocked. "Yeah a whole hour ago!" Jason looked at me as if I was crazy. Strange, it's usually the look I give him. "Melody, Jason," mum called. "What?" Jason yelled. "Bed!" she smiled coming in, "this is going to be regretful."

We followed her into the lounge room and we saw the lounge pulled out with blankets spread out on it and the fire lit. "Where's my room?" I asked looking round. Mum laughed, "You're both in it. Bathrooms that little shed outside," I looked at her horrified then at my brother seeing the same look on his face. "You Expect Me To Sleep With Her, The Sleep Soccer Player?" Jason asked horrified looking like he was about to strangle mum. "You Expect Me To Sleep With The Hammer Drill; His Snoring Would Scare A Lion! Why doesn't he sleep outside?" I said.

Mum smiled and sat in a small arm chair putting her legs on the coffee table pointing at the bed. "I don't expect you to, you are no matter what, it's that or you sleep standing in the corners. Now both of u lie down and sleep, you both need it then tomorrow we can find somewhere better." She explained as we both lie down lying on the edge of the bed as best as we could. "Good ... Now does anyone need the bathroom?" she asked smiling. "Never" I replied fast. My kind, beautiful mother chuckled and tucked us both in kissing our heads but Jason stopped her saying he is a grown man and doesn't need his mother to tuck him in.

It took me hours to get to sleep over my brothers snoring and I heard my mum leave the room and start sobbing. That's when it hit me... where was Trevor. "Jason, are you awake?" I whispered even though he very clearly wasn't. "Jason!" I hit his arm and he woke up looking at me pissed. "Where's Trevor..." I said and saw him roll his eyes. "While you were sleeping away in the car mum told me he was going to go visit some old relatives in I don't know how to say the name." He replied turning back over to head off to sleep. I sighed and managed to fall asleep and woke to my mother gone.

"Where did she go? " I asked Jason who was sitting in the arm chair with his feet up eating cereal.

"She told me she went to a friend to sort out something, I heard her on the phone talking to someone, and she said the name Salvatore... I don't know but my back is killing me! Thanks for playing soccer in your stupid dreams!" Jason glaring and I smiled poking my tongue out laughing.

We sat waiting for a few hours and saw our mum come in with a scarf, glasses, jacket and jeans on. "20bucks each go see a movie" she told us as a man that I recognised getting out the window from yesterday. I looked at him as I took my twenty bucks watching the man seeing him smile at us and I looked away. "Mum," I said softly, "Who's that man? I saw him yesterday jumping out of the window with a girl and man!" mum said nothing and gave Jason the car keys handing me my bag and folding up the couch. "I'll meet you both after the movie, text me Jason when it's over." She said rushed. "She will choose a chick flick!"Jason whined. Fine go get ice cream or something, I don't know, do what teenagers do, just go now. I need to go do lunch with this gentlemen and my other friend." She said getting annoyed. "Ooh! Can I come?" I asked smiling. "I'll be good; I'll sit at a different table and everything! I won't even order expensive stuff!" I said begging really not wanting to spend the day with my brother. "Fine! Fine!"She said sighing knowing she won't win, "So long as Jason sits with you and you don't annoy me!" I nodded smiling.

We arrived at a small restaurant, the man drove talking to our mother quietly as Jason and i listened to our iPods and played with our phones. I pulled my earphone out when we got there and as we got out Jason and I walked ahead and we turned round to see mum pinning the man to the car and Jason and I turned round wide eyed. "Gross!" I mouthed. I went to my mum afterwards as we all walked to the back door of the restaurant. "Mum who is that guy?" I asked. "He is too young for you, can I have him! He's hot!" My mum rolled her eyes and explained to me everything. I learnt that we would be living with them for a little while at their board house and that his name was Damon and that he was too old for me. We got inside the restaurant and mum directed Jason and I to a table far but not too far from her table where she sat with Damon and another man I had seen before but not talked to.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason asked softly. I explained what mum had told me and we saw a skinny blonde waitress come up. Jason ordered a hamburger and I ordered some pasta and pointed to my mum. "She's paying" I instructed and the waitress nodded and walked over to them.

I looked at Damon. "Something doesn't seem right about that guy." I stated.

"Tell me bout it" Jason replied pulling out his game boy thing that i always use to chuck at him when we were younger.

I sighed shrugging and played with the salt and pepper and sighed again bored getting a dirty from Jason. "I'm sorry if I'm disrupting you from your gay game, I'm just bored!" I said rolling my eyes. `

"Find something to do?"Jason shrugging not taking his eyes of his game. I rolled my eyes again and looked towards my mum and saw her talking intensely with the two men.

I sipped my drink when all of a sudden the huge window exploded almost shattering to pieces. I fell to the floor covering my head and heard screams, cries and running. I looked at Jason and he took my hand and pulled me out the back, the same way we came in. I hugged him scared. "Wait where is mummy!" I gasped looking back at the door but then we saw Damon come out holding her. "How'd she get so sunburnt?" Jason asked grabbing mums hand. We walked back to the car and Damon sat her down and gave her some water telling her she would be okay. I hugged her and looked her over and saw all the redness has cleared up. I was confused but I said nothing. All that mattered was that she was okay.

**Okay another chapter done! Woo! **

**Hope you guys like it. I sure am haha! **

**Lollyluvsya! **

**Xoxox**

**Review! Please **


	3. Our New Home

**Our New Home.**

We walked into Damon's home me looking nervous and Jason looking bored. I looked at Damon and I put my case on the floor and Jason smiled at the lounge room and ran sitting on the couch. "Jason!"Mum scolded him. Jason looked at her as if to say 'what'd I do?'

"Okay so Damon and his brother have been kind enough to offer you both rooms that you luckily don't have to share. I enrolled you in school which you will both attend tomorrow morning, so both be up at 6 sharp," mum instructed, "Jason, did you hear that?" Jason nodded playing with the cushion on the couch and got up and I hugged Damon thanking him which brang him a little shock.

I pulled away and blushed a little and saw my mum smiling. "Bed, now! Come on!"She clapped her hands. I grabbed my bag and case and looked at Jason as he did the same. I followed mum as she took us to our rooms each, when we got to mine I smiled, it was big. I sat on the bed and smiled as mum started to put all my clothes away. Once she was done she kissed my head and went out. I soon after feel asleep.

In the morning I woke to mum yelling at me to get out of bed and ready, what made it worse was she turned on the light. "Turn It Off!" I yelled shielding my eyes in the pillow. I eventually had to get up to turn it off and I got changed into my favourite skinny jeans and a cute shirt with my favourite leather jacket with my boots. I accessorised with jewellery, a scarf and a head band. I was starting my make up when I saw a man standing at my door through my mirror. I turned to face him and recognised him from the window.

"Hey, I'm Stefan, Damon's brother. I know everything is crazy at the moment, but I just wanted to say welcome. And anything you want run it by me. Oh and there's pancakes downstairs, your mum is the best cook ever!" he said smiling friendly toward me. I laughed and nodded, "thanks Stefan, that's really sweet. And yeah mums a good cook, you should try her tuna bake. The best ever!" I smiled grabbing my bag and stuff I would need for school and walked with Stefan downstairs to their kitchen. It was huge! I sat at the dining table and smiled as mum placed pancakes in front of me and I licked my lips looking at them hungry. Then I ate them and saw my brother come in yawning running into the wall as he was yawning. I giggled and saw my mum smile at him guiding him to his plate at the table. The two Salvatore brothers looked at us amused.

I smiled at them and continued eating as mum told us to hurry. "Mum, can I please go shopping tonight?" I asked as she darted round trying to get everything perfect for our first day. "No, I need you both back here... I'm sorry, I'll take you on the weekend!" she said as she hugged me. I nodded and got up from the table grabbing my bag and hugged her kissing her cheek as Jason also got up and kisses her cheek. "Laters Mamma-Gee" he said walking into the garage via the door in the kitchen. "Bye mummy" I said kissing her cheek. She smiled "Have a good first day!" she yelled after us and I got into the car that Jason was driving and I saw Stefan get in and I looked at him. I just smiled and we drove off to school.

I got out of the car and closed my door and caught many stares. I walked silently with Jason feeling really awkward. We got to the office and we got everything we needed. "Yuck, History! Really! Ugh!"Jason sighed. "I've got Biology, that's okay, I guess" I said shrugging. With that we broke apart off to see this new school on our own. I was trying to figure out how to open my locker, getting very frustrated I will add, when Stefan appeared smiling pulling my combination from my hand opening it for me. "Thanks!" I said smiling as I put my things away and pulled out the stuff I needed. I went to my first class and sat doodling in my notebook as the teacher babbled on. History was such a boring subject for me! The Teachers name was Alaric Saltzman. He sounded like a nice guy but my eyes wouldn't stay open!

I yawned and then when the bell went I jumped up cheering to myself. I walked out of the class and went to my locker put my stuff away and went to lunch smiling. Boy I was hungry. I grabbed a tray off food and sat at a table. A blonde girl sat with me and pointed to my brother sitting at a table with some jocks. "Is that your brother?" she asked. I shook my head. "Nope." I smiled. "He said you're his sister..." she said confused. "He lied," I said looking at my food eating one of my chips. She walked away and I started laughing.

The day pushed forward with people looking at me with curious eyes, people asking me questions and then the blonde girl, whose name I had learnt was Caroline, asking if my brother was single.

I met Jason at the car and he drove us home and hugged my mum. She smiled at me and instructed me to go do my homework. I went to the lounge room after having a shower and settled down doing my homework. I heard my mother discussing something with Damon in the other room but I turned out. It was talking about a man named Klaus.

I saw Jason walk in and hit me with the rope of his robe and I glared at him. "Can you not?" I said annoyed at him for bugging me. "Hey is there something in my teeth?" he asked smiling widely at me. I looked away grossed out. "Go find a mirror and check yourself, ugly!" I snapped back at him. He shrugged and walked out ruffling my hair which made me gasp loudly. "My Hair!" I yelled. He mimicked me as he walked away.

I saw mum come in and smile at me pointing to my homework as if to say 'get back on task'. I finished my homework and cleaned up and went upstairs and soon enough I was fast asleep. First days make you tired.


	4. We Have To Go

**We're leaving For a Little While.**

The next day I got up and came downstairs seeing Jason playing with his fingers on the dining table drumming a small beat as he ate his cereal. I hit his head softly ruffling his hair glaring when he yelled out "ahh my hair!"

I sat next to him and smiled as Damon placed a bowl of cereal in front of me. "Where's Mum?" I asked. "Still asleep," he said smiling towards me. I nodded and ate with the annoying pain of listening to my brother's crap. I finished my breakfast and got up quickly grabbing my bag and grabbed Jason's arm pulling him out. "That was weird, mum never sleeps in?" I said quietly as we walked towards the car. "Yeah, I know right... spooky." He said opening the door. "You could at least pretend to car, I mean she is the woman who birthed you, fed you, changed you diapers and she is the only woman who loves you," I smiled at him getting in the car. "Do you wanna walk to school?" he said glaring. I smiled and looked out the window as he started the car.

We got to the school and I got out of the car and smiled at a seriously cute guy looking at us. I blushed and looked away and walked towards the school bumping into a girl who smiled at me. "Wow I love your shoes; I'm Lissa, your new here? I didn't come to school yesterday otherwise I would of introduced myself earlier," she said smiling friendly. I smiled back at her with the same amount of friendliness as she did with me, "Hey, um thanks. They are my mums. It's nice to meet you, I'm Melody." We talked and talked until lunch. We were in the same classes through the morning. I was on cloud nine till I got a disturbing text.

"_**We Are Moving! We Can't Stay Here. It's too dangerous.**_

_**Love lots Mum**_

_**Xx"**_

I looked at the text tears welling up. We were moving again? I thought this was permanent! I had made a friend, I liked my teachers and now I had to leave. I looked round the cafeteria and saw my brother looking as shocked as I did.

We finished the school day and went home and saw mum rushing round grabbing out things. "Mum, we are staying. We like it here! This is our home!" Jason said begging her. I looked at my mum upset. "Get in the car," she replied with a tone I didn't want to mess with so I did as I was told and went to the car crying and got in sitting with Jason putting my head on his shoulder trying to block out his huge argument with mum.

We drove until we reached a hotel and mum got out and I got out to and grabbed my bag and followed mum to our room and I looked round our room. It was small and there were 2 beds and a TV. I sat on one of the beds and played with my nails.

"So how long now until we pack up and move?" Jason said sounding annoyed. "Enough Jason!" Mum yelled forcefully. Jason rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the TV and I got up and hugged her not knowing what to say. She hugged me back and kissed my head telling me to get to sleep. I did as i was told and so did Jason. In the morning when I woke up she was asleep on the bed next to me. I watched her quietly wanting to know so bad what this whole move was about. I wanted the truth. About why we had been running for so long and more importantly from who. More than anything, I wanted to know who my father was. I wanted answers.

I got up of the bed and walked to the bathroom and grabbed a glass and drunk some water. I got ready for the day ahead. But the day ahead consisted of staying put in the stupid hotel room. So I just watched TV and read a magazine that my mum gave me.

Mum went out when night fell and a few hours later we got a call saying come to the boarding house and that we could stay there again. Jason and I went and smiled going to our rooms... Good to be home.

I was in my room settling down to sleep when I heard glass shatter and screams. I got out of my bed worried and ran downstairs ad looked shocked at what I saw.

My mum was sat on the floor with Damon crying talking about a wolf bite. Sure enough there it was on her back. It was red and gross! I saw Jason come in and the exact same expression appeared on his face as mine. No one said anything. Damon made us go to our rooms and I lied in my bed staring at the roof unsure what had happened. Werewolves weren't real were they? I mean they are just spooky stories. If they weren't Jacob Black and I would be very much married!

I lay in bed all night trying to think of the possibilities.

Could werewolves be real?

I don't know. But all I know is that I'm scared...


	5. Goodbye Mum

Goodbye Mum.

I got up dying inside.

I hardly slept!

I went downstairs and over heard my mum talking to Damon.

"I was born in 1450 that makes me 560 years old." She said. I almost fainted! She has to be joking!

"Well if you were a bottle of wine..." Damon replied.

"So I can die... I've lived long enough." She said as if ignoring him. I started to tear up. She wanted to die! And miss everything? My graduation, Prom, Wedding, Kids and who in the hell will bail Jason out of jail if she's gone!

I misheard what Damon said because of my thoughts. It sounded like he said he would kill her himself. What the hell is going on! I can't just walk up and ask. I would be grounded for the rest of my life! Mum hates eavesdroppers!

"Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite" Damon said persuading her.

"Which is just a little fatal to a vampire werewolf bite," she corrected him.

Wait WHAT! Vampire? Werewolf? Vampire... mums a Vampire... Mums 560 Years old... Mum was bit by a werewolf... which is fatal. I need Jason! But what can he do? I continued listening trying to stop crying hoping they wouldn't hear me!

"According to legend which is a notoriously unreliable source... Drink Up!" He said.

"Wake up... Wake up!" I chanted to myself in my thoughts!

"Blood heals..." Damon said.

Huh! This is too much! So Damon's one to? What is happening? Are they high?

"Yeah it does feel like its working" mum replied. She Drunk Blood? Ummm Gross!

"Well let's have a look, come on!" Damon said. I hear movement and I peeked into the room and saw Damon behind my mum pulling her cardigan away from her shoulder. I saw it... It was a huge red swollen scab. Something that no doctor would have seen before!

"How is it?" she asked.

"Its defiantly better" he lied.

I looked at them in shock and worry. What was happening? I just learnt that One... my mum was a vampire who got bit by a werewolf and she has the hots for the most arrogant man slash vampire. And Two she wants to die!

She had kept this from me and Jason for all our lives! I saw Elena come into the room and i got up and ran to my room shutting the door and flung onto my bed crying. I came downstairs and heard Damon talking to Elena saying that the wolf bite caused an infection... he said the worst thing i could of possibly heard... He said "The sooner she dies the better" I got up shaking and grabbed bag and mums keys. Who cares if I'm a learner I need Jason and he never answers his phone! I managed to drive to the grill but my parking was terrible! I got out and ran as fast as I could inside and found him playing pool. I ran to him and made him sit with me outside at a picnic table...

I told him everything...

Strange enough... he believed me.

We made a plan to research. I went to the library and found some books. I read all about the legend of vampires in mystic falls.

I eventually went home. But it was late. I got home and saw Damon standing by the fireplace sipping some alcohol. I looked round. "Where's mum? I need to talk to her." I said softly.

Damon looked at me and shook his head. "She passed away..." Damon said to me softly. I looked at him in complete shock and all of a sudden everything collapsed. Tears blurred my vision. I saw Damon walk out and I sat on the couch crying. What do I do? Where do I go? I didn't even get to say goodbye or tell her I loved her one last time!

I sat there for I don't know how long. I saw Jason come in and come over hugging me. I told him the bad news and he started crying hugging me.

Stefan come in and hugged us both telling us he is there for the both of us.

"Melody, Jason. You are both welcome to stay here. Consider it home!" he said caringly rubbing my back.

I nodded crying. "Does she have a grave we could visit? I wanna say goodbye" I said softly crying into Jason. Stefan took us to where she was buried and stepped away a little to let us talk alone. I sat down and put my hand to the ground starting to cry. Jason stood back with Stefan letting me talk alone.

"I know what you were Mummy. I have so many questions that will never be answered. I love you so much and miss you! I wish I could see you one last time. I'm sorry for the hard time I have been giving you lately. I know usually the story is vampires get damned but I know you're with the angels. I can't wait to see you there again mummy." I put a necklace I had in my pocket on the small tombstone that Damon had set up. This necklace was important because it marked the day that we were a real family. Mum, Trevor, Jason and I. "Family Forever" I whispered stepping away.

I walked to Stefan and he hugged me comforting me as I cried and I watched Jason promise to look after me and give a loving speech to mums grave and he placed a photo of us on her grave and came over to us and he hugged me tightly.

We walked away back to the boarding house where Jason and I packed mums stuff up and Stefan put it up in the attic. I kept some of her things in my room. Damon agreed to let us stay. I kept important things that were my mums in my room.

I visited her twice a day. To say goodnight and good morning. To water the flowers round her grave. Roses of course. Jason helped me maintain it to top condition.

I missed her more than anything.

_7 years later. _

I'm 23.

Jason is 25.

We are very happy.

Stefan is like my brother and Damon is like my friend... that's all. We had moments though!

I'm married with a baby girl... named Rose...

She is everything I could have asked for.

She is 1.

My husband is amazing! His name is Greg.

He is a high school teacher and I am a doctor for kids. Mum always wanted me to do that. It's a upsetting job but saving life's is big to me considering every last second counts.

Jason has been doing great as well. I always thought he would end up in prison but he is the one that helps catch the lowlifes to put in jail! He is a police officer! He is also engaged.

We talked to Stefan about the vampire stuff and he explained everything. We learnt our father was the man we always looked up to be a father! Trevor. We were a bit hurt when we found that out cause he is dead. But I know when it's my time. I'll see them both! I know that my mum watches me every day along with Jason and my beautiful daughter rose.

- - - - - - - -

};- };- };- };- };- };- };- };- };- };- };-


End file.
